Number 542: Inevitable
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a Maya/Lucas one-shot. This is a part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: After my last one-shot, I felt zapped. I never thought I could suck** _ **that**_ **bad. BUT, I am determined to conquer this next ship! Despite it being one I in no way** _ **support**_ **. BUT, I do it for my audience, so I shall write it** _ **anyway**_ **, despite my conscious telling me** _ **not**_ **to!**

 **This ship is Maya/Lucas. Yeah, I know, it's freaking messed in the head. (But also apparently canon, which I don't believe.) Since I haven't seen the episode they freaking hook up (still don't ship it), I have to improvise** _ **again**_ **. I think I'll do it slightly ahead of season one and manipulate the scenario for it to fit. Sound good? Yeah.**

 **Number time. My friends really like to get in close with the freaking numbers. This one is number 542: Inevitable. Really list? Really? Of all the list items, you make** _ **that**_ **one for 542? Ugh, this one is going to be so good, I think I hate myself. Alright, here we go…**

It was inevitable that Maya would end up in this situation.

Let's start at the beginning.

Ever since the first day, Lucas had always been one Maya could never get to. She could bug _anyone_ she wanted and she knew _exactly_ how to get to them. Even her best friend, Riley, could be annoyed by her sometimes. No one was immune to her.

 _Except_ Lucas.

Ranger Rick, southern accent, square dancing, she had tried all of them. Nothing would break him. He'd always smile and give her a retort, making her bubble with rage and she wanted to tear his head off.

Or, so she made it seem.

Maya never hated Lucas. Sure, she made it _appear_ she didn't like Lucas because she never bugged him, but the _opposite_ was true. Maya could never, ever annoy Lucas. And she admired him for standing up to her.

She truly cared for Lucas.

Loved him.

Thing was, Maya knew it would never work. It was inevitable that he would be with Riley, forever and ever. The perfect happily ever after ending, just like Riley had always dreamed to have. Maya couldn't get in-between them. She couldn't break her friend like that.

Until something happened that led to the inevitable situation…

"Maya, I think I'm in love with Farkle."

Yeah, you heard correctly.

"Whoa, hold up," Maya said, turning around. They were right in front of Mr. Mathew's classroom, and Maya blocked Riley's path. "Did you just say… you were in love… with _Farkle_?"

"What wrong with that?" Riley asked. "We've known Farkle forever. And… I've realized how much Farkle _actually_ means to me. He might love both of us… but I want to see if he can just love me."

Maya was stunned, that was for certain. Heck, probably the entirety of the audience reading this fanfiction was disturbed, but the author didn't really care much. Maya quickly recovered and said, "But what about Lucas? You _loved_ Lucas. What ever happened to Lucas?"

Riley hid a smirk, which Maya still saw. "Oh… I think there's someone else for Lucas. Someone Lucas likes just as much as she likes him," Riley said and slipped past Maya and into the classroom.

"Who?" Maya asked, despite already knowing _exactly_ who Riley was talking about.

Maya herself.

Which led to her doing the inevitable thing.

"What do you do when you love someone you're best friend used to love but no longer loves and you want to admit you love him?" Maya asked Mr. Mathews after class.

Mr. Mathews blinked. "I give homework advice. Not love advice. It's amazing I _have_ a love life to begin with," he said.

"Come on, Mr. Mathews. You've helped Riley through a bunch of life lessons. Why can't you help me with one little love lesson?" Maya asked.

Mr. Mathews looked into Maya's eyes and smirked. "You love Lucas, don't you Maya?" Mr. Mathews said.

"Pfft," Maya said, blushing a little. "Who, Ranger Rick? No, I like… Faaarrrrkle," she said, then face palmed. "Yeah, like that's believable."

"It's not," Mr. Mathews agreed. "Look, Maya, if Riley is over Lucas, which thank heavens if she is, then you are free to express to him how _you_ feel. He might not feel the same way, but at least it's off your chest."

Maya gave Mr. Mathews a small smile. "Thanks," she said. "I needed that."

"Good," Mr. Mathews said. He reached into his pocket and set his keys down. "Feel free to lock up and return the keys to me when you're done."

"Done? With what?" Maya asked, but Mr. Mathews had already walked out the door. Suddenly, she felt a familiar chill run down her back. One that only came when one person entered the room.

"Ranger Rick?"

"Present and accounted for," Lucas said from behind her. Maya slowly turned around to see Lucas smiling. It was inevitable that they would confront each other. Maya was hoping to prolong it until… forever.

"You going to hold a hoedown in here or something?" Maya quipped, trying to prevent the conversation from going where she thought it was going.

"Only for you," Lucas said and starting dancing. Maya burst out laughing, making Lucas join in. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you.

Maya tensed up a bit. _Here it comes_ , she thought. It's inevitable. She might as well go first.

"Lucas, I have something to tell you first," Maya said. Lucas raised an eyebrow, but gestured Maya to continue. Maya took a breath and continued, "Lucas… ever since you moved here… I thought it was inevitable that you would break. I thought that you would submit to my annoyingness. But you never did and still don't And Lucas… I know you and Riley were a thing, but… I love you. I know it's weird and crappy for me to say, and I'm probably butchering this like a butcher in a slaughter house, but dangit, I love you Ranger Rick."

Lucas smirked at being called Ranger Rick, making Maya blush. Lucas walked forward, grabbed Maya's chin, and kissed her. Maya let it happen, and found that something inside her… filled up. Something that was missing. Something… she never knew she didn't have.

"Promise to not stop calling me Ranger Rick, and I think I'll love this playful banter you do," he said when they parted.

"Of course I won't… Rick," Maya giggled.

It was inevitable. Maya and Lucas were perfect. She teased, he retaliated. And for Maya, there was no one more perfect than that.

 **BN: You know what's sad? When I write I ship I don't support, and then end up liking it. WHY?! There you guys go. I now support this ship, even though it feels strangely wrong still. Oh, and Riley/Farkle mentions just to annoy everyone. Still though… Maya/Lucas=adorbs!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review. Or don't. Either works!**


End file.
